GRADIENT EDGE
by dota.miles
Summary: WHEN SONIC GOES MISSING, the world goes into a frenzy. A search team has been recently sent out, but that won't be enough. EXPERIENCE the transformed Mobius and explore all of it's contents. This is different than most fanfiction; all characters have personalities that will make them challenge and question themselves and others, and Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic 2006 never existed.


You're tuned to C12. I'm DJ Atom, eyes and ears of Mobius.

Now I know that some of you are new to our wonderful planet. We have a spectacular tour guide that is inside the taxi you are currently riding, over to the side of the doors. Be sure to check it out, but as a personal recommendation I would avoid going to the hang gliders after swimming. I'm still feeling cramps from that one.

What was that? Oh, alright. Sorry about that, audience. I have just received news that many of you tourists have false information – apparently, over at Earth, some of you have been hearing false rumors about our planet. That we have an idiotic government named GUN and that we mistook Sonic for an oddball named Shadow. Well, because of these rumors I'll be giving you the full scoop on what's going on.

First off, there has been no hedgehog named Shadow, and that story is _completely_ fabricated. Secondly, we don't even have a government! Altough there are people of power and we have a functional army, we don't focus solely on those subjects. Now, I'm going to be going chronologically from start to modern day.

Now, IN THE FORGOTTEN DAYS(As I spoke with an omnipotent tone)... well we don't have much information on that. Seems like our ancestors was messing around with some crazy shit, pardon my french. Magic and science gone bad, which would explain why we have such an odd first line of defense. As far as our scientists can figure out, the world was inhabited by hedgehogs, foxes and echidnas originally. The echidnas took supreme power back in the day. Then all of a sudden, most of them vanished and echidnas became endangered. Of course there's a reason for this vanishing, we just haven't the resources, information, and more importantly, the _care_ to find this reason out.

Big, monstrous human who calls himself Dr. Robotnik starts tinkering with stuff. He starts building machines, and turning our ecosystem into a dystopia. Naturally, we start fighting these changes, and he replies by shoving our faces into a weird tube-like machine that forces us to become his loyal servants. And naturally the planet turns for darker days.

The last resistance team, the Freedom Fighters, splits up across the planet. We have some good movements led by Sonic's grandfather and soon after Sonic's dad, but nothing big. Then, Sonic himself was born. As a speed powerhouse from the get go, he spun Green Hill back from a destroyed city into it's former self. When Robotnik came back to retake it, he not only prevented that but also hit 4 areas that Robotnik was trying to build a city on top of. And if that wasn't enough. He single handedly hit Robotnik's first base that was coined Scrap Brain. Needless to say, the Freedom Fighters recruited him. Together they retook half of the world back.

Robotnik wasn't going to have this, though. He started his project on the Death Egg, a gigantic ship in the shape of an Egg – hence his current nickname Eggman. This thing would latch over Mobius, preventing any resistance! Sonic and his new friend Tails hit the spot together and also regained some more ground. Sonic decided to have a vacation on what used to be the echidna's home, Angel Island, when he met Knuckles, the last echidna alive. Knuckles was tricked by Eggman into thinking Sonic was a baddie, but eventually he came to his senses and all 3 saw the reconstruction of the second death egg. The 3 of them went and tried to get it again, but this time the Death Egg was leaner and meaner, and they all fell out of orbit and crashed back onto Mobius, leaving them out of the fight for about a week. When they came back to their senses, they attacked the Death Egg with the Freedom Fighters. Through some weird means, they knocked the Death Egg at Eggman's biggest base named Station Square, and it emitted some much energy that it freed the servants of Eggman, while also leaving the city there. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were the only 3 survivors from the explosion.

From there, life was good for about 5 years. But something was missing. And his name was Eggman.


End file.
